


The Future of us

by Destiels_kido



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Love, M/M, Samica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_kido/pseuds/Destiels_kido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a high school student with an annoying girlfriend (April). Dean is the new boy and Castiel finders him pretty interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ditte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditte/gifts).



> I am making this story for my friend Ditte❤️  
> Instagram: Ditteth_gersen  
> It's her birthday present

”Hey Castiel” i am standing on the doorstep, trying to put on my trenchcoat and i look up to see April ”oh... Hey April” I try to Sound happy, but fail.  
”wanna follow me to the School?”  
”Erm yeah sure”  
We walk a bit in silence, after 10 minutes she takes my hand, she knows we are close to the School now, she just wants to show everyone that we are still together, she Loves the attention, all the girls on the School are talking about us, they were in Big groups around her when she was telling about us, she made lots of things up, she makes me Sound like the perfect boyfriend, I hate it, I am me, I am not perfect, she tells them lies about us kissing on the Beach, me surprising her with gifts and flowers, I am not that kind of guy, I even heard her once saying that we had sex in the back of my car, I would never do that, I dont even like her anymore, I just don’t find her attractive, like she is just shaped wrong I dont know, I wonder why all women all at the same time got so boring and it feels so wrong when they touch me or just flirt with me, I can’t tell why.

 

”Hey April.... Castiel” she smirks at me  
”Hey Anna” she lets go of my hand to hug Anna.  
”Hey Anna...April I need to go” I am trying to get my hand back but she holds on to it,  
”Okay... See you later baby” she kiss me on the mouth, it makes me so sick i just wanna vomit  
”Yeah sure” I begin to go to class.

”Hello students”  
”Hello Mrs. Tran” everyone says in reply  
”We are getting a new student today” she smiles at us  
”His name is Dean”  
April puts up her hand  
”Yes April?”  
”As in Dean Winchester?” She sounds scared  
”yes how did you know dear?”  
”Just heard lots of rumors about him”  
”Be sweet. You can’t jugde a person on rumors”  
The door opens... And there he is.... Dean Winchester.  
”Welcome Dean” we all say, well except me, I am long gone, Dean is handsome, he’s got the prettiest green eyes and freckles, he is wearing a blue shirt with the text AC/DC over the chest, he’s got one open plaid shirt on that and a light brown jacket, and along with that he’s got a pair of leather boots and dark blue jeans and that smile, I could look at him all day, Dean is beautiful, very beautiful.  
”Hello I am Dean” I find out Dean is right in front of me,  
”Hello... I... I”  
”Did the teacher eat your tongue?” He laughed  
”No.. erm... I am.. er”  
”his name is Castiel and he is MY boyfriend” it’s April  
”Yeah I am Castiel” I say a bit out of my trance  
”easy tiger, he can talk him self”  
”I don’t think he wanna talk to you at all, do you Castiel?”  
”is that true Cas? Then I got a big problem” Dean smiles at me  
”Erm... Why have you got a problem?”  
”Are you even listening in class?” Dean grinned.  
”I am listening”  
”Well then you know we are partners in this project”  
”Yeah i totally knew that” I know I didn’t but Dean doesn’t need to know that.  
”so let’s find out what to make this project about”  
”Do you have any ideas?”  
”Maybe... Love?” He winks, I blush  
”Love is not a...”  
”It is a bit... We Can find out what makes us fall in love”  
”Like?”  
”Like how does it happen? Is it happening in our brain? Or maybe somewhere else?”  
”That... That sure sounds interesting” i am trying to stop myself from blushing again.

 

”you got a week to make this project. see you all next week, I can’t wait to see the result of this”  
“See you at your place later then”  
“Wait what?”  
“I am coming with you home tonight, then we can work on the project”  
I take my stuff and follow him out of the class room, we walk towards the cafeteria, I can see April. in the cafeteria, she's sitting with nearly all the other girls from the school, she is so deep in a conversation she doesn't see me, we walk in silence, suddenly April looks up at sees me, she tells the the other girls to hang on a second, she leaves the table and walks towards me.  
“Hey Babe” she kisses me  
“Take it easy blondie, I only stole him for like an hour”  
“Mind your own business and by the way I am not blond!” She sounds mad  
“Okay I will leave you two alone now then, see you after school” he winks  
“Come on babe” she takes me to her table, I sit down beside her.  
“You should not be hanging out with… Him” she points at Dean  
“Well I kinda have to, we got a project together”  
“Well haven't you heard?”  
“Heard what?”


	2. All you need is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas is working on they're school project. All I got to say is: All You Need is love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Castiel in the top means that we hear it from Castiels side I will change the character later
> 
> Thanks to my Beta
> 
> Instagram: Destiel_trash
> 
> This story is for my friend Ditte, hope I didn't let you down

Castiel 

”About him and…” She looks around to see if Dean is looking at us “Lisa.” She whispers.  
“No, what about them?”  
”what’s not about them, what's not about him, he is pure evil, people say that his the reason that his father is dead, his all alone with his brother, because they're mother is never home, cause she can't handel them. but about Lisa and him”  
She looks back at Dean, he is sitting alone at other end of the room  
“it was a pure scandal, Some say they found him cheating on her!”  
“Many people cheat on they're partner what's so special about it?”  
“He cheated with a….” She looks back up to make sure nobody is listening except us  
“A boy” she whispers.   
“So what?”  
“He's a total fag”  
I look at Dean, why is she talking shit about him, he is so perfect and so kind  
”and what's wrong about that?”  
“It's so wrong Castiel! Why can't you see that?”  
“I JUST CAN’T OKAY” I yell a little too loud, everyone is looking at me now.  
“Castiel sit back down” she whispers out of the corner of her mouth.   
“NO, YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” I know the hole school is looking at me, but I don’t care.  
“Why can't you just leave him alone?” Dean is right beside me  
“What?”  
“You heard me” Dean is mad  
“This is non of your business!”  
“He is my Friend, so yes!” Dean looks at me and then April.  
He just called me his friend, I try so hard not to blush  
“you just meet him! You can't be friends already!”  
“You are so full of shit!” He puts his hand on my shoulder.  
“Come on Cas, Can't you show me to my next class?”  
“sure, let's go” I turn around and walk away with Dean.  
”CASTIEL IF YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME, ITS OVER!”  
”Goodbye Then”

 

“What is this?” Dean is looking at my drawing  
“It's the Beatles”  
“who are the Beatles?”  
“You seriously don't know?”  
“I'm sorry”  
“It's the biggest band of all time, I'm a big fan” I blush a bit  
“Well then, let me hear”  
“Hear what?” I turn around so we're face to face.  
“let me here some of there music” he looks serious  
“Oh you mean it, erm okay wait a second” I blush a bit because of my stupid act in front of Dean, I hurry over to my CD’s to find the Beatles, I easily find the CD and put it in the CD player, i hear the sweet Sound of the Beatles though speakers, 

Love, love, love Love, love, love Love, love, love

I sit back down beside Dean

There's nothing you can do that can't be done Nothing you can sing that can't be sung Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game It's easy

I begin to hum, i love the Beatles, the music makes me feel so safe  
“I like it” Dean smiles at me  
“Really” i ask, fighting so hard not to blush  
”Yeah its pretty cool” 

All you need is love All you need is love All you need is love, love Love is all you need

“maybe we can use this in our project”  
“How?” I lean my head to the right like I always do when I am confused   
“Songs! They can make us fall in love!”  
“How? I don't understand?”  
“They make it easier for us to come close to a human, to kiss them…”   
My heart nearly beats out of my chest when Dean says kiss   
“music just makes it all easier, don't you see?”  
“I see what you mean” I lean over Dean to get my pen and a piece of paper, but trip so we fall down on the floor, me on top of Dean   
“Oh I am so so sorry Dean”  
“It's okay Cas” I get up  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah I am fine” Dean laugh  
We both get up on our chairs again  
“well that's was… Awkward”  
I rub my neck, I can't believe I am so clumsy, why couldn't I just act normal, why am I acting so weird when I am close to Dean, I need to put myself back together, I am so embarrassing right now, come on Cas get yourself back together.  
“Narh it's fine, I have tried worse, hey are you okay?, your face are all red”  
I look in the mirror my face is as red as my ugly Christmas sweater I got from my brother  
“yeah I am fine it's just so hot in here”  
“You are right, I am feeling a little hot too, is it okay I take my jacket off? And one of my shirts?”  
“Yeah sure”   
Dean begin to take off his jacket and the shirt under that. He is only wearing a AC/DC shirt under the jacket and his other shirt, Dean is so pretty, his arms are perfect, he is pumped, not too pumped, just as pumped as it’s suppose to be.  
“nice shirt”  
“Thanks, I am a big fan of AC/DC” Dean smiles   
“Really?”  
“Yeah my brother just brought me their new album, as an early Christmas gift”  
“Your brother sounds nice”  
“He is, he knew I was gonna by the album, so he did it first” Dean grinned   
“it sounds perfect”  
“Yeah, I love my brother, do you have any siblings?”  
“Yeah I have a brother too actually”  
“How nice, what's his name?”  
“Gabriel, he’s my big brother”  
I hear the door open and a familiar voice yelling   
“I AM HOME LITTLE BROTHER”  
“And when you talk about the sun”  
“Where are you hiding little B”  
“in the basement”  
Gabriel opens the door and runs over to me and Dean.  
“Hello Little bro”  
“So you must be Gabriel” Dean says  
“yeah I am Gabriel and What's your name?”  
“Winchester, Dean Winchester”  
“well hello Dean, what are you two doing?”  
“School project”  
“Nerd”  
“Thank you Gabe and I know”  
“I will leave you two alone then, is he gonna stay for dinner?”   
Gabe turns to Dean  
“Do you wanna stay for dinner?”  
“Yeah if it's not too much to ask”  
“We eat in half an hour”  
Gabe leaves the room and closes the door behind him.


	3. What is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now time for Cas and Dean to show their project, but things don't go as they expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol yay hope it's okay Ditti
> 
> As Promised IG: Huntercosplay

Dean 

 

Being friends with Cas is awesome, we have been friends for a week now.  
we are on our way to class, Cas looks very nervous, I Think I do too.  
“So are you ready?” I ask, trying to make a conversation.  
“Erm I am a bit nervous, I need good grades or my brother will kill me”  
I know Gabriel, Cas and him are bound, I understand why he loves his brother, he welcomed me as a friend from the first day, but making fun of people is what he is best at, he Calls himself the trickster, what a funny guy.  
“Well I am a bit nervous too, my brother is going to be there”  
“Your brother, Sam right?”  
“Yes little Sammy” i smile, Cas is smiling too  
”I need to meet him here in about…” I check my watch “1 minute”  
“Dean?” A familiar voice says behind me and Cas, I turn around to see Sam, with a big smile on his face, coming towards me.  
“Sammy” I hug him  
“It's been a long time man” we let go of each other.  
“You don't say so, I have missed you”  
“I’ve missed you too”  
“so is that your friend or your partner?”  
“Both actually” I smile  
“Hey I am Castiel”  
”Hello Castiel, I am Sam, Dean younger brother” Sam shakes Castiel’s hand  
“Nice to meet you Sam, I've heard alot about you”  
“Only good I hope”  
“Yeah I can't say I have heard bad” Sam smiles at Cas.  
“no flirting now you two” I say smiling as bright as a sun.  
“I am sorry if you feel like I am stealing your boyfriend” Sam grins  
I feel my heart beat faster as Sam calls Cas my boyfriend, I think Cas is blushing, I am not sure, it could be my own fantasy, I don't know why I am so nervous now, what happened? why do I blush?  
”that's fine Sammy, just give him back, I kinda need him now” I laugh still blushing  
“Think we need to go to class” Cas is blushing too hard not to notice  
“Yeah sorry Sammy”  
“That's fine, go get them old man”  
“Shut up Sammy”  
“lucky that Your partner is young”  
“How old are you Dean? You never told me that” Cas looks directly at me  
“I just turned 21 a few weeks ago, you never asked and you didn't tell me how old you are either”  
“I am 18 and turning 19 in 2 months”  
“My shitty little brother is turning 17 in 3 months”  
“Shut up Dean” Sam laughs.  
“We need to go, see you Sam” we turn around and walk towards class.

 

“Nice job Niko and Charlie, I will give you a B+” miss Tran says proudly.  
“now we need to see Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester” miss Tran shouts.  
I look at Cas.  
“Are you ready Buddy?”  
“Yeah I am ready”  
we walk out on the stage and gets on our places.  
“We choose to make our project about Love, you might ask why, well dear friends” I make a short break, before continuing “Love is not just a word, I believe we can make people fall in love, a good song about true love, alcohol and the right atmosphere” I look at Cas.  
“We will now, to make this project a little more interesting, turn on some music, so after that you can tell us if that's a good atmosphere” Cas finish and turn on the music.

Love, love, love Love, love, love Love, love, love  
There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung  
Nothing you can say but you can learn  
how to play the game It's easy

“Music makes every conversation easier, if it gets awkward you can hum to the music” Cas smiles while telling his part.  
“Excuse me?” a girl from our class says with her hand in the air.  
“Yes” I answer smiling at her.  
“Does music make a kiss easier?”  
“I think it does, we haven't tried it, but we tried the conversation thing”  
“Can you maybe try it” she asks  
“What? I tried it with my girlfriend, it made our first kiss not as awkward”  
“Then do it!, if it won't be awkward, then you two can maybe try to kiss”  
“As in me and Cas?”  
“Yes you two”  
“KISS KISS KISS” all people in the room begin cheering.  
“DON’T YOU DARE CASTIEL” April runs to the stage.  
I hate April, she keeps on trying to get Cas back, but she is bad for him, he deserves better, I hate to see him with her.  
“I STILL LOVES YOU WE COULD START ALL OVER, WE COULD BE HAPPY!” She cries.  
“Sorry April never again” Castiel answers to my relief.  
“Please Castiel, Please” she's crying.  
“I am sorry April I don't like you anymore”  
“KISS KISS KISS” is still in the background as I walk towards Cas.  
“Let's do it then”  
“Yeah” Cas sounds nervous, his blushing harder than ever.  
We move slowly towards each other, both afraid of what's gonna happen after, I hear the music in the background begin to play on the last cords, I don't know why, but I am not afraid anymore.

 

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need  
All you need is love (All together, now!)  
All you need is love (Everybody!)  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

I hurry to lean in towards Cas, then it happen, our lips are one, my lips on Castiel's, we fit so perfect towards each other, I don't want it to stop, it's too perfect.

Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (Love is all you need)

Cas stops kissing me and leans away.  
“there you see it's that easy”  
“It wasn't awkward at all actually”  
All the student are cheering.  
”congratulations you two, you won”  
“Wait what?” I smiled at Cas  
“We Won” I hugged Cas  
we get a trophy with the text  
best project of 1990.

“I am so happy for you two” Sam hugs me and Cas  
“Thank you”  
“Thank you so much Sammy”  
“Well Dean?”  
“What Sammy?”  
“I got someone you have to meet”


	4. When love takes over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean won for Best project, the Two boys are After the kiss getting even closer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Will begin to make this story for my Friend Eren❤️  
> She is a Big fan of my story❤️  
> I love her so so much❤️  
> This one is for you Eren❤️  
> Instagram: Huntercosplay

Dean

”Hey baby, wont you come in here?”  
A girl walks across the room towards us, she stops right beside Sam.  
“This is Jessica, she's my new Girlfriend”  
“That's my boy” I said proud, hugging Sam  
“Nice to meet you Dean, I have heard lots about you” she smiles and shake my hand.  
“Only good i hope” I laugh.  
“Were have I heard that before” she laugh  
“My little idiot of a brother always copy me” we laugh together, Sam, Jessica, Cas and I.  
“but congrats you two on the project”  
“Thank you” me and Cas says at the same time, Cas looks at me and begin laughing.  
“Well we need to get back to school”  
“When will I see you again?” I ask him  
“At your wedding” he laugh  
“Okay I need to find a girl quick” I laugh  
“I will se you Dean” Sam hugs me.  
“See you little brother”

”I like your brother” Cas says.  
”Yeah me too”  
”Mine or yours” he laugh.  
“both” Cas smiles at me.  
Cas looks beautiful, after We kissed, he haven't been the same, he is perfect, I didn't see that before, the way his eyes sparkle, those beautiful blue eyes, the perfect shaped body and face, he looks like an angel and I would know, with all my years as a hunter I know what an angel looks like.  
“Your eyes” I say without thinking.  
“What?” Cas looks confused.  
“What? Erm nothing I am sorry nothing” I look down.  
“Okay Dean but I am sure you said something” Cas laugh.  
”It really was nothing”  
”What makes you so sure” I laugh, smiling at Cas.  
He smiles back, the most perfect smile, it makes my body all warm, I just wanna grab him and kiss him again, but I know it's wrong, he doesn't like me that way, everyone would hate us to be gay is wrong, I got Lisa, think of Lisa, Lisa not Cas, Lisa not Cas, but he is so beautiful, forget it Dean, Forget it, his your Friend, dont let him know, keep it too yourself.  
”It’s so lovely to be friends with you Dean”  
“It's nice to be friends with you too Cas”  
“Not like that Dean”  
We laugh and he push me a bit.  
”I mean you are diffrent” he says with Stars in his eyes ”you are the Best Friend i've ever had, you make me so Happy, I hope we can be friends forever” she smiles at me.  
I stop walking and smiling.  
“What's wrong Dean?” Cas looks worried.  
“I can't do this”  
“What can't you do?”  
I look at him, now I know it, I am in love with Castiel Novak, my one and only friend, that is not my family, I am in love with my best friend, Castiel the Wonderful Novak. He means everything to me, what am I suppose to do?, his perfect and I am just me, I am Nothing, he deserves better.  
“I am sorry” I am crying.  
“What is wrong Dean” Cas walks toward me.  
“No go away” I take some steps back.  
“Dean?” Cas got tears in his eyes.  
“I am so sorry” I begin to run.  
“DEAN”  
I run as fast as I can, I want to get away from here, Cas is better without me, I can't Handel him getting hurt because I am in love with him, how could I be so stupid, I am going to rib his heart out, it's not even okay to be gay, people hate gay couples, they are not welcome anywhere. I run home, I hurry to open the door and slams it behind me.  
I stop in front of a mirror, I look at myself, what am I?, I left the boy I love, in the dark, all alone, crying, I am a monster. Cas could get killed, I wasn't thinking about him, what am I?, I walk inside my living room and begin to break everything, I take my chair and throws it towards the ground, everything ends up broken on the floor, I am an idiot, I am a monster.  
I walk inside my bedroom in anger, I kick so hard to my radio on the way it turns on and begin playing.

 

When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.

 

I stand still for a second, I know who is playing that song, my mind go straight to Cas, it's the Beatles, I picture how he is singing all you need is love in his basement, how he is smiling and just singing.

 

And when the broken-hearted people  
Living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted  
There is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be.

 

I am crying know, I can feel the tears running down my cheeks. I am standing there for a long time just listening, with tears all over my face. The song begins on the last part.  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah, let it be  
Oh, there will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.


	5. Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean just ran away like Cas is Nothing... What is Cas thinking, what is he going to do about all this... Is this the end of everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear everyone, this story is for my Friend Eren❤️  
> She is the nicest person i know and the one loving my story the most... I Always wanted to make the new twist and shout... But that is not possible... If i make you smile or if you like my story it would be cool if you could leave a comment or a kudos, i love you guys...  
> Thanks for Reading my shitty story...❤️

Castiel

I need to find Dean, I need to make sure he's alright, I can't leave him like that, that's not how I do, can't Handel to think about him crying, I saw it, the tears in he's eyes. what did I do wrong?  
it's hard, I can't tell him I love him, he doesn't like boys. the day we met I found out I like boys and not girls, I know I am in love with Dean, I have known that for a long time, why would he just run of like that,I thought we were friends, maybe I am just too much.  
I don't know we're he lives, but I will go and look for the impala, Dean own an Chevy 67 Impala .  
I am freezing cold, it's dark and the temperature is dropping, I look around and there it is! Dean’s car. I walk toward the house, as I get closer I begin to hear voices from the inside, it turns out to be to persons screaming, I can hear that one of the voices belong to Dean. I am getting closer and closer to the house, when I am a few feet from the house I can hear what they are saying.  
“I CAN’T BELIEVE IT” a girl scream.  
“WHY CAN’T YOU JUST ACCEPT IT!?”  
“DEAN YOU ARE SICK, I CAN HELP YOU, NO ONE ELSE CAN! I CAN GET YOU OUT OF THIS! TRUST ME!” She cries and continue “Dean please we can run away we can be happy, you and me, forever. We could get married, have babies, live happily ever after, in a small house close to the ocean, we could go swimming, with the kids. Dean please give it a chance, this is not worth it” she's not screaming anymore, I can just hear what she is saying and I am not sure if I am getting every word she is saying.  
“STOP TALKING SHIT, THIS IS WHAT I WANT, THIS IS WHAT MAKES ME HAPPY, I NEED TO TELL”   
Lise interrupts him, I can't hear what she is saying, she is nearly whispering, I try to read her lips, but I can't get a word she is saying.  
“YES” Dean says sharp as a knife.  
“HOW CAN YOU BE SO BLIND”  
“ME, BLIND! SURE ITS NOT JUST YOU BEING A BITCH, THINKING YOU ARE BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT”  
“ME! OH SO I AM THE PROBLEM!” She sounds mad.  
“YEAH YOU ARE THE PROBLEM, BECAUSE YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT ANYONE ELSE BUT YOURSELF! YOU CANT LOVE ANYONE! BECAUSE YOU ARE ALREADY IN LOVE WITH YOURSELF!”  
“NO I AM NOT! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME”  
“YOU ARE THE WORST MAN I HAVE EVER MET”  
“OH REALLY, WANT GOOD NEWS THEN, I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU, THAT’S MY BEST DECISION OF THE DAY, I AM SO DONE WITH YOU!”  
”ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?!?”  
”HELL YEAH I AM”  
”YOU CANT DO THAT!”  
”I JUST DID”  
”THEN GO!” She screams, tears rushing down her face.  
“IT’S MY FRICKING HOUSE, YOU CAN FUCK OFF YOURSELF”  
Lisa runs towards the door in tears, I am not thinking about the fact that I am right outside his house and forget to hide, before she opens the door, she opens the door and find me outside,she looks at me and she stand still for a long time, just staring.  
“I SAID GET…” Dean looks at me “out”  
“What are you doing here?” Lisa asks me.  
“I just… Erm… I will just go again”  
“Cas wait” Dean takes a step towards me.  
”What?”  
”I am sorry, okay”  
“Okay,   
Lisa looks at us, with tears in her eyes.  
“Goodbye Dean” she says, walking towards her car, Dean isn't listening to her, he is long gone looking at me. Lisa slams the car door and drive away.  
“You wanna come inside… I kinda need to talk to you”  
“Erm… Dean I don't know, it's just… You and Lisa, I feel bad to be a part of it”  
“please Cas, give me a chance, I just fucked everything up, please just give me 5 minutes”  
“Okay Dean” I walk with him inside.

“what you wanna talk about?” I am sitting in Dean’s couch, with Dean beside me.  
“it's kinda hard” he rubs his neck.  
“Well you have 5 minutes so, let's get this on shall we?” I say trying to be funny.  
“Cas, not now” he says.  
“Oh I am sorry Dean”  
“Castiel Novak this is serious”  
“I understand, I am sorry” there is silence for a moment.  
“Okay listen up, Cas... This is going to be awkward and you are going to hate me for this, but… Here We go, Since I met you, my world haven't been the same, you turned my world around and… I think today” he stops and looks at me “today I found out what I hoped wasn't true, was true”  
tears start rushing Down his checks, it hurts me to see him cry, I just wanna kiss him again, I wanna tell him that I love him… That I want him and only him. I Want him so badly, I want his lips,I want his body, I want to kiss him all the time, I want to be with him forever, grow old,I wish I was a girl so we could be together, with no one carrying, just him and me, in a big house… Maybe some kids, I want children so badly, but I am sure now, I know I am gay, a fag as April called it, I can't help it, I am in love with Dean Winchester and can't do shit about it.  
“What is true Dean?”  
“Castiel Novak”  
“Yeah Dean winchester,what is it?”  
“Castiel Novak I am in love with you, I can't stop thinking about you and you are all over my dreams, I just can't stop myself, I find myself staring at you all the time, I find myself daydreaming about us, you and me together, I know it's wrong, I know you don't love me, but I can't help it, all I need is your love and that's all I will never get, I can't go on one more day like this, living without you kills me, I just want to tell you… I am moving back, back to my brother and my mother, I will never come back again, I will live in sin, I will miss you like hell, but that's a risk I need to take, because I love you and I can't Handel one more…” I lean in and kiss him, he kisses back.  
“I don't understand”  
“I love you too” I say, smiling at him.  
“Really? Cas it's not funny”   
“It's not a fricking joke, you stupid Winchester, I love you, I know I do, I've loved you since the day I met you so just shut up and kiss me, would you please”  
Dean starts kissing me with so much passion I couldn't believe it, we are perfect together, him and me, just the way our bodies fits perfectly towards each other, I could kiss him all day.  
“Never leave me” I say between the kisses.  
“Never gonna happen” Dean smirkes, kissing me again.


	6. Boy of my Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas is fanally togheter❤️ (JUBI Yay)   
> Dean and Cas is talking about the future they Will have togheter, what they wish for and they're biggest dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as always❤️ This story is for my dear Best internet friend Eren (IG: Huntercosplay)❤️ She is the Best internet Friend❤️ Thanks for loving my story and me❤️ I love you Eren with all of my heart❤️

Castiel

”Do you Want me to follow you home?” Dean asks, with a voice sweet as sugar.  
“Yeah sure” I smile.  
He opens the door.  
“The handsomest first”  
“Then it should be you going first” I wink.  
“I am not sure about the handsome” he kisses me.  
“Okay I will go… But with you” I take his hand.  
He closes the door, without letting go of my hand, he holds my hand tight as we walk down the street, he is beautiful, I have never ever seen a person as beautiful as him, he's sweet, kind, protective, handsome and beautiful, he's perfect, more then perfect, the green eyes and the freckles are perfect with his dark brown hair.  
“Dean?”  
“What's wrong my love?”  
“What if people find out?”  
“About what?” Dean stops and stares at me.  
“about… Us, Dean… I love you and all that, but people won't accept us”  
”Cas... Stop, okay... I dont Care what they Think! I love you and you only! No one can ever make me change my mind about that, I wanna be with you forever, grow old together… And maybe even… No that's crazy, forget it” he grins and looks down.  
“No tell me Dean, I won’t judge you” he looks at me.  
“Maybe even get a kid or two one day and hell maybe even get married”  
“You know that's not legal”  
“Yeah I know… But I know a guy, who knows a guy, who, if you pay him right can do it”  
We start walking again, him and I. hand in hand.  
“So, you wouldn't mind if people found out?”  
“Nope, that would just free me a bit, then I could kiss you before class, hold your hand, hell yeah that could be cool, you and me. Like a normal high school couple!” Dean is smiling like a sun.  
“That could be awesome” I smile.  
“Castiel Novak, you son of a bitch, I love you with all of my heart” he kneels and continue “would you do me that great honor and be my boyfriend” he grins.  
”Let me just Think about that” I laugh “YES!!” I jump on top of him, kissing him, we both end up on the ground, I am on top of Dean kissing him on the ground, Dean Winchester, I can't believe it, Dean Winchester is my boyfriend. Dean stops kissing me and helps me up.  
“Should we keep on walking or do you wanna snog some more on the ground?”  
“is number two an option?” We laugh.  
“Maybe later big boy”  
“Dean?”  
“Yeah what's up Cas?”  
“would it be weird if we moved together?”  
“No I don't think so, why do you ask?”  
“I was just wondering, I mean… I am 18 and you are 21, so I thought that, maybe just maybe, we could move together In an apartment or a house?”  
“I would love to move together with you” Dean lights up like a Christmas tree.  
“I love you Dean”  
“I love you too Cas” I kiss him before we move on.  
“Here we are, that's my home”  
“I know Cas, I have been here before, lots of times actually”  
“I know you-“  
“HEY LITTLE BROTHER” Gabriel is on the doorstep screaming after me.  
“HEY GABRIEL”  
“ARE YOU TWO COMING IN OR WHAT?”  
“YEAH TWO SECONDS” I take Deans hand and walk towards the door, I stop in front of Gabriel.  
“Gabriel I need to tell you something!”  
“Okay sure, come in and tell me about it then” we walk inside together, Gabriel shows us to the living room, we sit down beside each other in the sofa.  
“Gabriel this is hard but… Just have an open mind!”  
“Okay I am listening” Gabriel looks worried.  
“I am… I am…”  
“Come on Cassie you can tell me” Gabriel says, trying to make the situation easier.  
“I am Gay!” I nearly scream falling back in the sofa.  
”Are you serious?”  
“Yeah I am serious!”  
“Okay listen Cas…come a little closer” We move towards Gabriel.   
He whispers “I don't give a flying shit about your sexuality”  
Gabriel grins and leans back in the sofa.  
“So you are fine with me being gay?”  
“Yeah I don't care, as long as you are happy”  
“Thank you Gabriel”  
“No worries… Well Cas I only got one question?”  
“What is it Gabe?”  
“How do you know?  
“What are you talking about? Know what?”  
“How did you find out you are gay?”  
“I… I fell in love”  
“In love? With who?”  
“I got another thing to tell you… Well first to answer your question, I fell in love with Dean, second… Me and Dean are together now, before you say anything, I love Dean with all of my heart this is not like with April” Dean takes my hand.  
“Aw aren't you two adorable” Gabriel smiles.  
”Thanks for understanding Gabriel, you are the best brother in the world”  
“Yeah yeah, hug Hug, kiss kiss are we done?” Gabriel grins.  
”Yeah we are done, one last thing”  
“What is it?”  
“Me and Dean are moving together”  
“Okay, I will help you, I know how to find a good house or apartment, if you want my help of course”  
”Sure Thanks Gabe, that would be Nice”  
”Okay I will see if I can contact some of my friends during the week… And Dean” Gabriel turns to Dean and continues “welcome to the family” he hold up his hand and Dean takes it.  
“Thank you Gabriel, it's an honor to be a part of it”  
“Well you two should get some sleep, Dean you can stay here for the night, it's dark and it's late so you are staying, I will go down and make your beds ready”  
“Okay sounds cool”  
“Brother can you put on a movie?”  
”Yeah sure, Brother Night?”  
”Yeah that was what i pictured”  
”Gabriel you are the best, I will make things ready”  
“What can I do then?”  
“Dean you can go and make some popcorn and there is chocolate in the fridge”   
”Okay super I will try to make popcorn then”  
Dean walks into the kitchen and walk to the tv to find a movie we will all like, I look though the big box of movies and then under the tv, I find a movie and take it to the table.  
“Is it okay if we watch back to the future?”  
”sure” Dean and Gabe say.

”Are you boys ready?” Gabe asks.  
I put my head on Dean’s lap, as Gabriel starts the movie, Gabriel take my legs and put them over him so I am laying on both of them.  
“Cute”  
”What?” Me and Dean asks at the same time.  
”You two adorable”  
I smile and begin to focus on the movie again.  
The movie is at it’s ending, I love this movie, it's funny, romantic and dramatic. I love how it's put together, watching it with Dean and my brother is perfect. We laugh together. I love my little family, my family is perfect now Dean is in it, I love him, we will be Family forever. The movie ends and Dean kisses me.  
“Are you ready to go to bed?”  
“Yeah sure” I answer.  
We both get up and walk to my room.   
“Goodnight Gabe!”  
“Goodnight love birds” he laughs from the living room.  
I turn to Dean and point at my bed.  
“You can sleep in the left side, right is mine”  
“Whatever you say” Dean goes towards the bed and lay down in the left side of the bed, I walk over to my side and lay down beside him, he looks at me and smile, we lay still and look at each other, I look into his beautiful green eyes, Dean kiss me and takes me into his arms, he keeps me close, he hug me and kisses me on the forhead, I slowly Fall asleep and my Dreams take over.


	7. Hold each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas is moving together, this is the start on thief new future together, what will the future hold? Will this be forever? Or will the new neighbors Thore them apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long since last chapter I am sorry  
> Well this is for you Eren hope I don't let you down❤️  
> Sorry for the grama and spelling mistakes

Dean

“Dean wake up” Cas is standing right beside me, looking down at me.  
“I am awake, I totally am” I turn over and begin to snooze again.  
“Dean I am serious” he laugh and continue “you need to get up! Gabriel found a nice house, he just got a call from a friend who can show us the house, TODAY!”  
I hurry to get up and looks into Castiel's deep blue eyes.  
“Are you serious?” I smile.  
“yes, I am totally serious!”  
“I can't believe it! You and me, our house” I can't stop smiling.  
“The Future of us” Cas says proud.  
“Yes The future of us, you and me forever baby” I stand up and hug him.  
“Oh hey Dean” Cas hug back.  
“Hey Cas”  
“Dean don't want to ruin this but… We're is your pants” I remember that I just got out of bed and that I am not wearing any pants, I hurry to let go of Cas.  
“Sorry Cas” I Laugh.  
“That's okay Dean” Cas laugh with me.  
“So wanna get some pants on and come with me down stairs?”   
“Yeah sure, wait a second” I hurry to grab my pants and put them on before walking with Cas down stairs. Gabriel and a older boy is talking in the living room, they don't notice me and Cas as we come into the room.  
“Gabriel” Cas says, Gabriel looks at us.  
“Hey you two, are you ready to hear what I found for you guys yesterday?”  
“Sure, show and tell big boy” I says walking towards Gabriel and the other guy. The guy is wearing a black T-Shirt and a pair of blue jeans, he got blond hair and big black glasses.   
“Hey I am Clarence” the guy says.  
“Hey I am Dean” I says and turn to Cas “and this is Castiel”  
“Nice to meet you Two” he smiles.  
“Nice to meet you too”  
“Well I told Clair about your situation and he got you a nice place were people won't judge or care about you two, there's only a few houses in the area, but… We found a place close to the ocean, it's an okay big house, with some big windows towards the ocean and a bedroom with a few window, you can watch the sunset every night and there is room for more members if you two ever get time for a kid or whatever”  
“I made sure that no one will course you any trouble” Clarence add.  
“Thank you guys, but what about the price?”  
“I am moving today too, I am moving together with my girlfriend, so I get lots of money left from this big son of a bitch and my Girlfriend is rich, she will help if you two end up in trouble”   
“Cat right?” Cas asks.  
“Yes little kitty Cat, she will be here soon, she will help you two moving and then help me”  
“Sounds nice… Have you told her about me and Dean?”  
“FUCK!!, I totally forgot to tell her about that”  
“That's okay Gabriel, I will tell her myself” Cas says very calm.  
It's knocking on the door and Gabriel answer it, it's Cat, Cat is a Beautiful woman, she got dark brown hair, Big red lips, black eyelashes, she got a body like a hour glass, she is wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans, she is not wearing any make up and her hair is not in a bun or anything, her hair is just free and goes to under her chest.  
“Hey baby” She hugs Gabriel.  
“Hey Cat, how are you?”  
“I am fine thank you and you?” She says in a British accent.  
“I am good”   
Cat looks around and sees Cas, she walk towards him with arms wide open.  
“Aw hey Castiel, you little lovely” she hugs him “it's so good to see you again, it's been a while, how is school? How's the Girlfriend?” She hold her hands on his shoulder.  
“School is fine! I just won for best project and I broke up with April btw”  
“Nice about the project! But what happened to you and April?”  
“Well I just don't love her anymore…” I says and begin to mumble “and I kinda fell in love with someone else”  
“What? Who?!?”  
“Cat I need to tell you something important!”  
“Yeah sure what is it?”  
“Cat… I am Gay!”  
“No way” she smiles and continue “that's amazing, I knew something looked wrong when you were talking to girls! You little piece of shit, I am so happy for you” she hugs him again.  
“Cat I want you to meet my boyfriend, Dean” he points at me.  
Cat walks towards me.  
“Hello Dean, holy moly, you two are adorable! Welcome to the family” she hugs me.  
“Thanks a lot, I am happy to be a part of it”  
“So are you boys ready to see the house?… By the way, if you like the house I will give it to you as a gift, because Cas I own you so much! You are the nicest person I know”  
“We are totally ready but Cat you don't have to pay for it!”  
“Arh chit chat, it's a gift from me, now get in the Car”  
We all walk outside to see a big car, there is space enough for all of us, Cat opens the door to the back so me and Cas can sit in the back, Clarence, Gabriel and Cat take the front seats.  
“Belts on!” Cat says.  
We all put on our belts and Cat starts driving.

We have been driving for a half hour, I can see the ocean so I think we are close, the ocean is beautiful, all the houses around here is so big it's nearly a lie, it's crazy to look at all the houses thinking that someone can even afford to live here, Cas is holding my hand, he is beautiful as always, he is wearing a blue plaid shirt and a skin colored trenchcoat, he got a pair of black pants on and a brown belt, he is looking outside the window, he is totally lost in looking at all the big houses, I look back outside the window. Cat drive down a little road towards a big house, the house is placed right beside the ocean, the sun is high in the sky today, not a single cloud to be seen, it's hot when we get outside of the car, Cas is just as amassed as me as we stand there hand in hand, looking at what can be our future home, Cas looks at me mouthing “this is amazing” he can't speak, I can't either, this is amazing, I can't believe it.  
“Wanna go inside? Boys?” Cat asks.  
“Yeah sure” I says stunned.  
We walk with Cat, Gabriel and Clarence towards the house, me and Cas hand in hand. Cat find the key in her pocket and opens the door, we all walk inside…  
I can't believe my eyes, everything is perfect. The room we walked into is a big circle shaped room, in the corned is a staircase made of mahogany and decorated with gold, we walk into the living room, a big window light up the living room, there is a fireplace in the right side of the room and a big black couch right in front of it, with a little table, flowers were putted all over the room to give it color.  
“We already brought furnitures, we knew you would love it”  
“Dean” Cas looks at me like it's only us.  
“Yeas Cas”  
“This is it!” He says.  
“I know, this is it” I kiss him, soft on the lips.  
“Awwww” Cat is smiling and holding her hands over her mouth.  
“Let me show you the bedroom”  
We walk up the stairs to a big hallway, golden lamps are putted on the walls to light up the hall way, we walk down to the room at the end of the hallway.  
“Are you ready?” Cat is holding her hand on the doorknob ready to open.  
“Yes show us” I says excited.  
Cat opens the door, I can't believe my eyes, a big baby blue and white room with a big white King sized bed, with small matching bed tables in white with small quotes, I asked closer to the table, I it's covered with the word I love you, in many different languages, the Windows is covered by big white Curtains. The room is painted baby blue and every furniture in the room is white, except the bed, the bed is white with light brown wood and the curtains is the same baby blue and white colored. Behind one of the curtains is a door, I open the curtains to see were the door lead, the door leads out to a little balcony, if I look to the right can I see the ocean, if I look to the left can I see the town, they didn't lie when they said that there is not many houses in the area, it's a pricy area so I am sure not many got the money. Cas walk in behind me and take me around the waist.  
“What do you think?” He asks with his head on my shoulder.  
“This is wonderful” I says turning to Cas, I take his head in my hands “But not as wonderful as you”  
I says and lean in to kiss Cas, I am so lucky I got Cas, the feeling of his lips on mine, I can't get enough of it, we kiss for a long time, I love kissing him, Cas is a good kisser, kissing him is like being in heaven, a perfect, non fighting, heaven, Cas leans away to look me in the eyes.   
“I love you Dean Winchester”  
“I love you too Castiel Novak” I kiss him again.  
“So boys should we get you stuff or… Oh sorry” Cat walks out on the balcony as me and Cas is kissing, Me and Cas both stop to look at her.  
“Erm sorry Cat, our bad” Cas says blushing.  
“You boys can look at the house, we will get your stuff, we can put all the stuff you don't need in the basement, I think Gabriel is soon back with the groceries, he left 10 minutes ago”  
“Then I think it will take some time for him to come back” Cas says.  
“Not really, if you look to the left you can see a big market, the grocery store is only 7 or 8 minutes away, if you walk, in car it's like 1 or 2 minutes away, but he got a lot to buy, but he will be back in a few minutes.. Or a half hour if he find the paper” Cat Laugh “ well boys I need to go soon, soon as in when Gabriel get home, I will go down stairs to get ready, see you boys in an hour or two, we need to get some moving cars at my dad first” Cat leaves as she finishes the last sentence.  
“Boys try to take a swim the water is lovely around here” she says from our bedroom.  
“Sounds like a plan” Cas shouts to her.  
“Your bags with clothes is inside of here, I putted them in the corner”  
“Thank you Cat” I says.  
“No problem, see you bitches”  
I take Castiel's hand and lead him inside the bedroom, so we can change to swim pants.  
“Okay so, what color is your swimming pants?” Cas asks.  
“Dark blue”  
“Okay I got them here, here you go Dean” Cas gives me my swimming pants and hold on tight to his own, he got in the other hand, Cas turns around and begin to undress himself, I can't stop staring, I try to stop myself, I begin to undress myself too, I turn around so we are back to back, we need to make sure nothing gets awkward, I put on my dark blue swimming pants and turn to Cas. Cas’s swimming pants is Green, I like the color and it suits him so well.  
“Are we ready to go” Cas asks.  
“Yeah let's go” I walk over to Cas to takes his hand, we walk to the bathroom to get some towels and then we Walk down hand in hand to the beach. children is playing on the beach, some are swimming with their parents, some are playing in the sand, a Lady look at us, as we walk by to find a free spot we can lay down in.  
“Excuse me?” She says.  
“Yes, what is it?” Cas asks.  
“Are you two new around here, the beach is only for people who live here”  
“Well Then it's lucky we live here” I says a little angry, still holding Cas’s hand.  
“Oh well sorry then, no need to be mad...” She says “are you two living together?”  
“First of all that's non of your business and second of all yes, yes we do” I answer.  
“Well I am sorry, just wanted to know if you guys got a gay thing going”  
“Why would you care if we got a gay thing going?”  
“Because the kids can't see that, kids are not suppose to learn that kind of stuff”  
“Why not? What is so wrong about being gay?”  
“Mama? Mama?” A kid comes running towards the lady. The kid got black hair and was wearing a blue bathing suit, she got light brown skin and rosa lips.  
“Yes dear what's wrong?”  
“I found a pearl” the little girl says proud.  
“That's nice honey” her mom says not even looking at her, she is still looking at me and Cas.  
“Hello, who are you guys?” The little girl says turning to me and Cas.  
“No one dear, go out and play” her mom try to get her away but the little girl just walk closer, Cas let go of my hand to got down on both knees.  
“I am Castiel and this is Dean” he points at me.  
“What an odd name” she laugh.  
“I know, can I see the pearl you found?” The little girl opens her hands and shows him a little white pearl, Cas smiles at her, one of those smiles who can make everyone around him happy.  
“It's very beautiful. What's your name?”  
“My name is Melissa”  
“What a wonderful name” Cas says.  
Cas is very good with children, he makes her smile and laugh, she is not even scared of him.  
“Me and Dean are going to take a swim now, so I need to go”  
“Okay, I need to stay up here I am freezing”  
“Come on Dean, the last on in the water is an old potato” Cas shouts and run towards the water.  
I run after him as fast as I can, but because of that fact that Cas ran long before me, he gets first in the water, he laughs as I attack him in the water, he grabs me tight around the waist, he hold on very tight so I can't shake him of, we are playing around a bit. Even after ten minutes Cas won't let go of my waist, he is holding on to tight.  
“Let go of me Cas” I laugh.  
“No, I won't let go, you are my Dean” Cas says with a baby voice.  
“I will buy you ice cream if you let go” Cas looks at me.  
“Not good enough”  
“Chocolate ice cream and you can get ONE! Kiss”  
“Still not good enough” Cas says.  
“What about Chocolate ice cream and as many Kisses as you want?”  
“That's a deal” Cas let go of my waist “it's nice to make deals with you sir” he laugh and kiss me, if we had been at school people would have looked at us, but know I felt free, I wouldn't care if anyone said I should stop or that it's gross.  
“What are you doing?” We stoping kissing and look down to find Melissa staring with big happy eyes at us, she smiles at we look at her.  
“Are you two in love? Mom says, when two persons are mouth to mouth they love each other”  
“Well yeah, we love each other and I will love Castiel forever and ever”   
“Which one of you is the Girl? Mom says that it's only girls and boys who can fall in love”  
“Non of us is the Girl, we are both boys”  
“Them you can't be in love, mom says two girls or two boys can't be in love”  
“Well then your mom lied to you, because I love this wonderful and beautiful boy” I says.  
“And I love this amazing, wonderful and handsome boy” Cas says, kissing me on the check.  
“Mom is a lair because I can see that you love him” she points at Cas then me “and that he is in love with you” she points from me to Cas.  
“That's true, you’re a good girl” Cas smiles at her.  
“Mom says that too”  
“That's the first thing me and your mom can agree in”  
“Wanna build a sandcastle with me?” She asks, Cas looks at me.  
“Sure, we would love to build a sandcastle with you” I answer her, smiling at her.  
She takes our hands and follow us into the beach, she hurry over to her family.  
“Mom can you give me my Sandcastle stuff?” Her mom looks up to see us, her jaws drop as she sees us, she hurry to take her daughters hand away from us.  
“Baby, keep away from those two, they are satan’s children”  
“No that's Dean and Castiel, they are in love”  
“It's called being Gay, God hate gay people, they are sinners”  
“It's okay to be gay mom, love is love” Melissa gets her hand free from her mothers and walk over to take me and Cas’s hand.  
“We are going to build a sandcastle now if you don't mind”  
She takes her stuff and walk away with me and Cas behind her, she sits down close to the water and begin to put sand in the bucket, she gives Cas a little spoon looking thing and me a bucket, we begin to fill the buckets with sand and Cas begin to dig a long circle around the sandcastle.  
“You can put the tower there” she points at a free spot in the circle.  
“Right here?” I place it were she pointed.  
“Yes right there” I place the tower were she says.  
After twenty minutes the castle is done, she place two kings beside each other, one of the kings got brown hair and the other one got black hair.  
“That's you” she says pointing at the figure with brown hair “and that's you” she says pointing at the figure with the black hair “you are the kings of this castle, King Dean and King Castiel” she smiles, she places the figures closer to each other.  
“There you are” a girl says behind us.  
“Hey Delilah” Melissa says, Delilah got the same black hair and light brown skin as Melissa, her nails is painted red and her hair is in a ponytail.  
“We are going home” Delilah says calm and soft.  
“But I want to stay! Me, Castiel and Dean is making an empire”  
“Well we have to go home, mom is pissed as fuck because you left, she is not happy”  
“I don't care she is wrong about Castiel and Dean”  
“She told me everything and I agree with you, so we need to walk home”  
“Mom left? Again?”  
“Yes she left us again”  
“Why is this always happening? I am so tired of her always leaving”  
“Girls? You can stay at our place till your mom comes to get you” Cas says, looking at me.  
“I don't know really, you could be a murder”  
“Then I am a hella gay murder” Me and Cas laugh, even the girls laugh.  
“Well thanks we will go with you”  
We walk towards our house with the girls behind us, they doesn't say a word, the girls are holding hands, Cas finds the key and opens the door, we all walk inside.  
“Holy moly what a house” Delilah says as we arrive inside.  
“I am hungry” Melissa whisper.  
“Well do you want an ice cream? Cause someone promised ice cream” Cas looks at me.  
“Okay okay, everything for you Cas, but only because I love you” Cas kiss me.  
“I know you do” Cas says back.  
“I will get us all ice cream, hope you all like chocolate” I walk into the kitchen, trying to find the freezer, I finally finds it and opens it, to my luck it filled with chocolate ice cream, I take 4 ice creams and walk into the circle shaped room again, I hand two of the ice creams to the girls and the third one to Cas.  
“Thanks you” both girls says.  
“Thank you Dean” Cas says.  
“I know I am sweet know eat, Cas and I need to move the rest, so you girls can watch some tv or watch a movie, is that okay?”  
“Sure no problem”  
We all eat or ice cream in silence, we all laugh a little now or then, but no conversation.  
“The videos are in the blue box under the television, you can choose whatever movie you want”  
“Thank you, come on Melissa let's watch a movie” Delilah take her sisters hand and walk into the living room to find a movie to watch.

 

It's knocking on the door and Cas answers it, it's Cat, with a big moving car, her and Cas begin to take som of the stuff to the basement, while I take some of the boxes that we need to the right room, I put or cloths in the closet and or pictures around in the house, I find a picture of me and Sam as small kids, all the memories come to me, it was a year after we lost our Dad, Sam and I was in some short of fun park, we had so much fun, Sam won a monkey teddy, I think he still got the teddy, I put up the picture on the wall in the living room, I want to remember this. Cas and Cat finished moving the things to the basement and I finished moving the other boxes.  
“Thank you so much Cat”  
“Your welcome Dean... And Cas”  
”see you later Boys”   
“Bye Cat” both me and Cas says.  
Cat leaves with Gabriel by her side, the car is fast gone and it's close to be afternoon. We make food have fun, laugh and whatever we want, Cas and I let the Girls sleep in one of our extra rooms, they choose the one beside the living room.  
“Goodnight kids” Cas says.  
“Goodnight” both girls answer as Cas slowly closes the door.  
“Wanna go to bed Dean?”  
“Yeah let's go to bed” I take Cas’s hand and walk with him up the mahogany stairs to our room, Cas stops at the end of the bed looking at me, I look back at him, we are family now, I wish he wished the same as I, I have been with a boy before, but he got no clue how it goes, I am afraid to take it too fast, but I can't hold myself back, I walk closer to him, we are standing face to face, I lean in and begin softly to kiss his lips, Cas moves closer to me, I try to take of his shirt, but Cas walks backwards and begin to look scared at me.  
“Dean I don't know”  
“No, no I am sorry Cas, that was my fault” I look down, trying to hide my disappointment.  
“It's just, I have never been with a boy before, I guess I am just nervous”  
“Not to ruin everything, but I have so I know how it goes”  
“Then you can teach me, if you want to” Cas smiles at me.  
“If you want me to teach you, and more important if you want to learn it”  
“There's nothing I rather would learn” he lean in to kiss me again.  
“I will control this okay, just let me show you how” Cas begin to kiss me again, now with more passion, I begin to undress him slowly, I start to take of his shirt, Cas got the most perfect body, he is fit and his six pack is perfect, I let my hand go down his waist to his pants, Cas fast get what I am trying to do and begin to take of my shirt too, I feel the heating coming from or bodies as we fall back on the bed, I know what my role in this is, I know I am a bottom, I need to show him that's my role so I put him on top of me, we begin to fully undress each other, Cas is a fast learner and he is fast in the game, hot and perfect, he kisses me like I have never been kissed before, he seems to enjoy everything we do together, his kisses is like a drug, I want more and more of him and I am about to get everything he got, he gives me the most important thing, I know what I am taking from him, his virginity. I feel like I don't deserve it, his young, he could get anyone, but he chose me, I got no idea why, but I know I love him and I am not going to complain, cause I want him like Angels want heaven, like Angels Want god, I am in need of him, his body, him. All of him.


	8. My nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas and Cas is so ready for the holidays, but nothing is like he remembered and everything is about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys❤️  
> Hope you are all ready for chapter 8 especially you Eren❤️  
> Please when you finish this don't stop reading my fanfic, it's not like it seems please just keep on reading, I will hurry to make next chapter, love you all❤️

Castiel

It's Christmas, I can tell by the smell of gingerbread, Dean is not in bed, so I hurry out of bed to put on some clothes so I can surprise ham. I go to our walk-in-closet to get one of Deans old AC/DC shirts, I know Deans loves when I am wearing his AC/DC shirts. I put on the AC/DC shirt and some blue Jeans, and hurry down the stairs. I walk inside the living room to find a big tree with lots of presents under it and the girls sitting and looking at all of the gifts, wait what are they doing here? they left this summer the day after they came, maybe they just came to visit us.  
Dean is in the kitchen making breakfast, it smells amazing, he is making bacon and eggs, I love when he is making bacon and eggs, Dean makes the best bacon and eggs I have ever tasted, he looks so beautiful this morning, he’s wearing a red robe and black big glasses, but Dean is not wearing glasses, he don't even need glasses, he’s got perfect eyes, okay then not my job to tell him that, but he looks pretty anyway.  
“Good morning Dean” I say hugging him from behind.  
“Good morning Love, slept well?” Dean says, but not with a smirk or in a sassy way, he doesn't sound like Dean at all.  
“Yeah it was great” I say, I walk backwards so I can look a bit closer at him.  
“Is that my old AC/DC shirt?”  
“yeah, do you like it” I strike a pose smiling at him.  
“Nah not really I hate that shirt, I had such bad taste at my young age, I am 37 and a grown up with kids, I do not have time for old silly shirts”  
“Wait what? You are only 21”  
“Oh dear that was 16 years ago” I look closely at Dean and suddenly I see it, all the wrinkles in Deans face and the small pieces of grey in his hair, he is still pretty but how did this happen, I was 18 and he was 21 yesterday and know he is 37 and that means I am 34! This can't be true, Dean is not like this and he will never be! This is a nightmare! Someone must help me out of this!  
“No NO!” I scream hiding my face in my hands.  
“Dad what's wrong? Are you alright?” I turn around to see a little girl looking nervously at me, it was the girl I thought were Melissa but isn't, she looks nothing like her from the front, but a lot from the back, she keeps on staring at me.  
“No I am not fine! Who are you?”  
“I am your daughter, I am Elena” she looks like she is about to cry.  
“Castiel what is wrong with you today?”  
“What happened to Cas?” I asked Dean.  
“I stopped calling you Cas 14 years ago” Dean says, looking a bit confused.  
“Why?”  
“You hated it, don't you remember, you said I should stop and never call you that again”  
“What no! I love that name, I can't believe this is happening”  
“Castiel please stop! You are scaring the kids!”  
“I got no bloody kids! Yesterday I was young, I banged you and we were ready to start the Christmas holidays, we were planning to go on a Christmas trip to Germany and just be us, banging the Night away and hugging the days away, buying presents and shit for Christmas, but not this, OUR FUTURE SHOULD BE PERFECT! ARE WE EVEN MARRIED” I look at my finger, there is no ring on it, just a sun mark that looks like a ring.  
“Castiel not now, not in front of the children”  
“Then let's go to another room, then you can tell me what is going on!”  
Dean walks into another room and I follow him, he closes the door and locks it.  
“Listen Castiel they are not ready to know yet”  
“Know what?”  
“I know we lost the spark long time ago and the last 5 years… Has been hell to both of us!”  
”What are you talking about?”  
”us. We just lost our love long ago, we haven't had sex for 5 years, Castiel we fight all the time, we didn't go on the Christmas trip we planned because we got in a fight, a few years ago you lost your memory in a car accident, you began to forget more and more, you forgot where we met, you forgot we were married, you forgot me for a month, you woke up screaming because I was in your bed, a few months ago we decided to get deforced, we agreed to go our own ways, I am trying hard to get a new house with space for the girls, but it's hard now a day, I am sorry Castiel, but I have to take the girls with me, you are slowly going crazy and this is not healthy for them, you will never see them again and you will never see me either”  
“No no this can't be happening, is this real life?” I am crying.  
“Castiel you are scaring me! Just stay away from the girls!”  
“but Dean, I love you, all this can't have happened, we promised each other…”  
“That we would stay together forever” he finished my sentence.  
“Yeah what happened to that? What happened to our love?”  
“We lost it! You and I… The future of us is never gonna happen, we were young and stupid, things are never turning back Castiel” I am paralyzed, I can't believe my ears, the man I love more than the world, is not mine anymore, I will never get him back, he hates me now, I hurry out of the room, I take the back door, running towards the stairs in tears. I fall down on the bed, crying like never before, I am trying to think of something else, but I can't get my mind of what just happened, the look on Deans face, he meant it, he is leaving, The future of us… Is not gonna happen, we promised each to love each other forever, were did that forever go? When did it happen? I fucked up! The only thing I want… Is falling apart… This is really the end.

Dean is packing his stuff and getting the girls ready, he looks at me now and then, always with the same disappointment, Dean is mad at me, I know that, this is a nightmare. He hates me after what happened yesterday, I just wish that I could get one last kiss, but it's too late for that, our love is gone, his love for me is gone. The only thing I can do is pray, I pray and pray to get him back, but God is not on my side, maybe he hates me too for being gay, I think he does, who would love someone like me, no one, I just wish to die.  
“Goodbye dad” the girls wave and get in the car, the youngest of them open the car window, so she can talk to me.  
“Aren't you coming with us dad?”  
“No I am not my love”  
“Why?” She is crying.  
“Your dad and I just can't get along, and I will never see you again” a tear rolls down my face.  
“Can you at least drive with us to the new house?” She says with tears rolling down her face.  
“I don't think I can, your dad don't want me near you two” I answer still crying.  
“DAD, can't he drive with us please?” She asks Dean, making puppy eyes.  
“Okay baby” Dean says with a warm voice.  
She youngest girl Elena opens the door, to walk out so I can get in, I walk by her and sit down in the middle of the backseat of the car, Dean doesn't look happy about me being with him or the girls, Elena sit down beside me and take my hand. She fall a sleep on my arm on the way to the new house.  
“So are you going to live by yourself now or?” The oldest ask me.  
“Yeah I am going to live by myself”  
“Okay… Guess you don't even remember me”  
“I am sorry… I wish that I did”  
“I know you love us dad, I got no doubt in that, but me and Elena are… I am not fooling anyone, we loved you, we love you, we always will, I will miss you daddy” she hugs me.  
“enough now Mary” Dean says from the front seat.  
We are driving in silence the rest of the way, both girls are sleeping at my arm as we arrive to the house, I know I will have to walk home but I don't want to leave them, I don't remember them but I still love them, Mary and Elena wake up when Dean opens the door to get out of the car, both girls get out of the car, I follow them out and they begin to help Dean with the stuff.  
Dean is walking out the door as the moving car arrives, the man in the car opens the back of the truck so Dean can get the stuff out, I walk out to help him the with couch, the couch was put on top of some boxes, as Dean struggles to get it down, it's falls down and end up on top of him.  
Dean screams in pain and tries to get the couch of off him, but I doesn't move, me and the man tries to get the couch of off him, it takes some pushes to get it of but I know Dean is not to be saved, his stomach is nearly open and there is blood everywhere, Dean is crying in pain.  
“Dean no, please don't die” I says kneeling down beside him, crying.  
“Castiel is that you?” He asks with a weak voice.  
“Yes I am here, I will stay here with you” I take his hand.  
“Castiel… I need to tell you something”  
“What is it! Dean what is it!”  
“Cas I lo…” Dean stops breathing, he is dead, he was just about to tell me he loves me and know he's gone, forever, I cry and fall down on him.  
“I love you too”


	9. This Christmas life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas and it was all just a dream, Cas is back with Dean telling him about what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys❤️ This is part one... The rest will be up later  
> Merry Christmas Eren❤️

Castiel

I Wake up with a scream, I look beside me but Dean is not to be found, WAS IT REAL!!! I hurry to get out of bed and run down the stairs, I am not thinking about the fact that I am only wearing underwear, I run into the kitchen to find Dean cooking Breakfast, it's bacon and eggs. I look closer at him and to my luck it's Dean, no wrinkles, no glasses, he is wearing his AC/DC shirt and his out washed blue jeans, he turns around to look at me, he smirks at me, I run over to hug him, I hug him close, I feel the tears running down my face.  
“Are you okay Cas?” He asks.  
“Yeah, you are here and I love you Dean, don't ever change, don't ever forget me or stop loving me, please Dean stay here forever, I need you”  
”okay Cas, i am right here, but what happened?”  
“I had an awful nightmare” Dean let go of me to look me in the eyes.  
“What was its about?” Dean asks.   
”I was waking up in our bed as always, it was Christmas and you were already awake, I hurried out of bed to put on one of your AC/DC shirts, I found you down stairs you were making bacon and eggs, like you do right now, we were married and got kids all the sudden…” Dean stopes me.  
“How is that a nightmare?”  
”just wait okay, but you were old like, it was 16 years in the future, you were old and you... You... You hate AC/DC... You hate me...”   
”WHAT!!!” Dean looks Scared and confused.  
“We were getting divorced and you were moving to your own place with our girls, you left me alone…” I take a deep breath, trying not to cry ”you tried to move a couch by yourself and…” I feel the tears rushing down my face as I try to get the last words out “it feel down on you and crushed you, you died in my arms… You didn't even get the chance to say I love you, you died before you finished the sentence” I know I am crying, Dean holds me in his arm and hugs me like never before, the feeling of him holding me close is the best feeling in the world.

”I Will be back in a few minuts Dean, I promise”  
”Do you really have to leave?” Dean beg me.  
”I am sorry dear, I need to get your present” I smirk.  
“Baby, all I want for Christmas is you” he smiles and kiss me.  
“Sure, you keep saying that, I think I got it” I smile back and kiss him one last time.  
I leave towards the car, Dean is waving at me and smiling, sending me small finger kisses now and then, I goes inside the car and drive a bit out the road till I can't see Dean anymore, I park the car in the sideway and walks towards home, I am thinking about this big decision I have made, can I really go through with this? I am so nervous, but I know it's the right thing to do.  
I walk home along the road, I can see the house now, Dean is not on the doorstep anymore and then I see him, his in our bedroom, he is going back to bed, now my plan will work, I try not to make to many noises as I take my giant box and put it under the tree… Dean will never see this come


	10. This Christmas Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Christmas time, but we're is Cas, Dean is wondering if the hole Christmas is ruin now that Cas is not a part of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. I am really proud of this chapter❤️  
> Eren please say if you like this one❤️

Dean

It's weird, I can't believe he won't be home at Christmas, I miss him already, I miss him more and more every second, I wish he could be here, see the light in the Christmas tree. Sam and Jessica is on their way, but it won't be the same without Cas, he is my world and my only weakness, of course expect my brother and…   
Knock knock.  
I walk to open the door, I take a second to breathe, before I take a good grip on the door knot and opens the door.  
“Dean” Sam gives me a big hug, he hugs me close and let go after a half minute.  
“Hello Sammy” I smile at him.  
“Hope you don't mind I took Jessica with me..”  
“Not to mention me!” I heard a familiar voice say.  
“Hello mom” I hug her.  
“And I invited a few friends of my own” she says, stepping aside only to show, Bobby and Jody holding hands behind her, they smile and wave.  
“Hello lovebirds” I says with a laugh.  
“Hello Darling, how are you?” Jody asks.  
“I am good” I answer.  
“Can we come inside hunny?” My mom ask.  
“Yeah sure come, I will help you all with the present” I bow down to pick up some of the present Sam and Jessica has placed on the door step, the others help and follow me to the living room.   
“Dean and Bobby can you help me with the giant box outside?”  
“Sure” we both says and follow Sam outside. Sam stops beside a giant box covered in blue mad green paper, Sam takes a grip at the box, me and Bobby do the same. The box is so heavy we hardly can't get it inside, but we won't give up, we fight our way to the living room and place it beside the Christmas tree, I take a look at the box, it's very pretty, the blue paper reminds me of Cas’s blue eyes, I wish I could see him right now, hold him close and tell him I love him, tell him to stay, right here… With me… I wish I could kiss him under the mistletoe like I use to. I placed a lot of mistletoes all over the house just to get an excuse to kiss him, Cas just laughed and kissed me every time I caught him under one, he just went with my stupid ideas, like he always do.  
“Dean” Sam is calling at me “you have to open it! It's from Cas!”  
“What?” I ask him.  
“It's from Cas! It says: open as soon as you get it, it will make everything easier”  
“Who is Cas?” Jody, Bobby and my mom asks at the same time.  
“Oh, it's Dean special someone” Sam says with a sassy smirk.  
“SAM!!” Jessica hit him on the shoulder.  
“Just open it already” Sam says.  
I look at the box and then at the red card shaped as a hard, Sam is trying to put in my hand, I read it over again : open as soon as you get it, it will make everything easier, love from your one and only Cas. His handwriting is so beautiful, I can't even put words on it.  
“WAIT UP EVERYONE! DEAN! Please say you didn't open the box!?” Gabe is in the doorway with Cat beside him.  
“I didn't. Why?”  
“I wanna see when you open it!”  
“Okay, I will open it now then” I slowly let my hand slide over the blue and green paper, I find the top of the box and take it of off it, it's hard to get of but I do it, I put the top beside me and look down in the box… I can't believe my eyes, it's a miracle, a Christmas miracle. I look down at Cas, he is on his knees inside the box, he smiles at me and get a little bit more up on his knees so we are on the same level.  
“Merry Christmas Dean” Cas whisper in a Soft and warm voice.  
“Merry Christmas Cas” I say with tears in my eyes, we are together now, he is the only thing I wanted this year and there he is, shining like a star, he is the most beautiful creature in this whole wide world. I lean in to kiss him, but he stops me with one hand in the air.  
“Dean, I got some.. Something I.. I need to ask y you” Cas says shaking from his head to his feet.  
“Anything, you can ask anything” I answer, Cas gets down on one knee and looks me deep in the eyes, I move a bit closer to get every word.  
“Dean Winchester, I love you more than anything in this world, I will do anything for you, I have never loved someone like I love you and I wish to spend the rest of my life with nobody but you, you are the sun that shines in the morning, you are the only reason I want to live, you changed me, but in the best way, you made me become me more than ever, I love you more and more each day and I am afraid forever is not enough time with you, but I will take that forever and my forever is not complete without you, so Dean Winchester would you give me the honor of being your future husband? Will you marry me?” Cas is crying the last words out.  
“I don't even know what to say besides…” Cas looks nervous at me “yes, YES!”  
I jump in the box and give him a big kiss, I love him and now it's going to be me and him forever, the future of us, Cas looks chocked at me as we pull apart.  
“So that was a yes? Are you serious?” Cas is crying and smiling at the same time, he hugs me.  
“Yes, forever and ever” I whisper.  
“So that's Cas… Wait Dean are you Gay?” My moms voice breaks though to me, I let go of Cas to look at my mom.  
“Yeah I think I am, but I love Cas more than anything, I am not sure about my sexuality but I am sure about one thing” I look at Cas “I love this man and I will always love him” I smile at him.  
“My boy, I will love you no matter what, congratulations boys” she smiles at me and then Cas.  
”Thank you Mrs. Winchester” Cas says.  
“Aww just call me Marry” she smile.  
“This means forever then” I says, smiling like a sun.  
“Yes forever and ever” Cas answer smiling more than ever.  
“Congratulations you two” Jody says rushing down to hug us, she take a good grip on both of our heads and pull us close into her shoulders, I can fell her tears on my head.  
“I am so proud of you two, I know it's hard for people to accept things like this, but you two need to know that I am here whenever you need me” she let go of us.  
“Thanks Jody” we both say at the same time.  
We both get up hand in hand to hug our family, they all wish us good luck and says congratulations, they wish us all the best in the future.

“NO WAY! You didn't!” Sam says and hold up a little puppy.  
“You always said you wanted a puppy” I says smiling at him.  
“Dean you are the best big brother in the world” Sam says as he let the puppy lick his face.  
“I know I am” I smile.  
We all sitting in the living room in our jumpers Jody got us for Christmas, the look like the once you put on babies but we all love our jumpers, mine is blue as Cas’s eyes, Sam’s is yellow and with green dots, Jessica’s is pink with blue hearts, Gabriel’s is green, yellow and blue, Castiel's is Rainbow colored, Cat’s is pink and with Purple Hearts, Bobby’s is yellow and Jody’s is red with Christmas candy on it.   
“Cas I can't stop thinking that your jumper totally shows you sexuality” I laugh, Cas is playing with the feet of his jumper.  
“Yeah I guess I was so gay my jumper couldn't Handel it and became a rainbow” he laugh along with every one else.  
“Well Cas here is your present” I hand him a box full of holes, Cas slowly opens the box and let out a small gasp, inside the box is a little fluffy, grey and light brown kitten, he takes it in his arms and hold it close.  
“Is it for me?” Cas asks with tears in his eyes.  
“Yes she is all yours” I says.  
“What should we name her?” Cas asks.  
“I don't know”  
“We could call her… Eren?”  
“That's a beautiful name Cas” I smile.  
“Hello little Eren, welcome to your new home” Cas says like it was a baby, he gives the kitten a kiss on the forehead before letting her run around the living room.  
“Aww guys now you are parents too”Jody says half laughing and half being serious.  
“Yeah kinda” Cas laugh.  
“Congratulations on the beautiful baby girl” Jessica says.  
“Engaged and parents in 2 days, wow you guys are going fast in work, what is next Cas is pregnant?” Sam laugh.  
“Am I showing?” Cas laugh, along with all of us, I love this family, we are perfect together and we are loving each other, I will always love my family.


End file.
